


Kiss Me Like You Wanna Be Loved

by VibrantVenus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Marriage, Not literally, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Grell Sutcliffe, death sucks ass, sorry - Freeform, starts at the dementor attack, technically starts at the very beginning, the durselys were crap and you know it, weird ship, yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you expect to die before you turn seventeen, marriage isn't a very big concern. Helena Potter did not plan on getting married, at least not until she only had a few hours to prepare for her wedding.<br/>-<br/>Grell Sutcliffe had not planned on getting married. Having Sebastian Michealis' children? Sure. Getting married to a human girl? Not so much.<br/>-<br/>They were both in the certain knowledge that One) Magically binding contracts sucked, and Two) Never make a promise to a dying man.<br/>*BEING EDITED CURRENTLY PLEASE DON'T READ YET*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Like You Wanna Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Update 1/14/2018  
> I gotta edit this if I ever plan on writing more for it, idkk it's on my to do list.  
> Update 1/16/18 i've begun editing, please do not read-things are gonna look pretty weird for a few days til i get this bitch set up the way i want it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 1/16/18  
> The entire first chapter is being edited because it's making me cringe.

   Grell Sutcliffe was a shinigami, a God of Death. She collected souls, reviewed their memories and decided whether they deserved more time on earth. James Potter, while a good man indeed, did not deserve more time. She prepared to clip his almost pure white thread when a wispy hand latched onto her ankle. He'd spoken in quiet, almost breathy whispers for her to protect his daughter, to promise her safety. Grell had promised, attention more focused on snipping the thread just right. She hadn't noticed the brief blur of gold tying her to his promise. She snipped his thread and moved on.

   Lily Potter Nee Evans was an enigma. Grell watched the woman's records, before quickly clipping them, Her string was pure shining white. Lily's hair was a shock of red even through the pale veil of death covering her, almost as red as her own, though it leaned more towards that of fire. Her daughter, who had gradually quieted had that same shock of fire running in messy baby curls around her face. Watery green eyes stared up at her, tiny tears wobbling on fluffy baby cheeks.

   Lillian's life was, in no other words, magnificent. Had she not gotten around to sacrificing her life for Helena, her soul would have remained black and tarnished. Lillian's life was one of those tragedies that you never expect to happen to pretty girls like her. Especially pretty girls who are only twenty one, fresh faced and bright eyed. Lillian would have done amazing things, but not necessarily important things. So there was no point, Grell had a moment trying to find a reason, any reason to let her live on. But no, nothing would change her mind. Lillian Ann Potter was dead, and she would not be brought back. She'd walked up to Helena, precious looking thing, only to realize her name wasn't on the list. Neither, surprisingly was the man who'd apparently just died. Which, for all intents and purposes, was really bad, because the guy kind of exploded, and it would make sense, no body, no memories to collect, but his name would still be on the list. So something was going on, and she wasn't too sure she knew exactly what, but she had an idea or two.

    Horcruxes were a messy thing, sure if she had one she could track the rest in an instant. However people who took the time to look into such magicks were usually very paranoid, and probably wouldn't take them with  them when they're going to go kill someone. They'd lock them up somewhere to keep them safe, somewhere nobody could find. Finding one usually meant the end of it, most people weren't stupid enough to risk their sanity at an escape from death. However every name had a book, a book describing, not only every action and part of their life, but the things that made them, them. Tom Marvolo Riddle was a man who put much stock into magical numbers and dates. Chances were he had four, two, or seven. The four/two because in all mathematical terms the meaning of life was 42. Though the man could probably do it with the amount of death he'd produced, he just wouldn't have enough soul to do it. The soul split in half with every horcrux made, by six he'd have 1.5625% of a soul left, forty two would most definitely kill him, and it would most likely destroy a great part of the earth considering they'd all just explode. 

    With a sigh she stared down at the small child before her. Helena Mary Potter was a beautiful baby, with little curls of fire and bright green eyes that seemed, if she cared enough to notice, just a tad too bright for a human. It happened though to most people touched by death. It was, in a way, a first step to becoming a shinigami. Some shinigami were born, but most were created from humans who'd faced death head on. Grell herself had once been an Egyptian queen, Ahhotep 1, she'd lived her life, died and somehow, along the way, became a British male. In a way, she despised death, sure she'd consented to becoming a shinigamin, though she'd not know what the words had meant, she'd just assumed that this is what came after death. She'd lived a decent life, and when she died she expected there'd be more, some great trip just as many others before her had. She had not, however expected to come out so wrong. She came out as something she had few words for, different and male. She could barely remember her birth language, and even the names of her family or children. She just knew that something was wrong. Death approached few of the dying souls passing on, only those who had great potential were offered service. She'd been one, and once Helena died she'd be offered too.

    Grell startled for a moment at the pounds of feet on stairs, before quickly making herself invisible, it wouldn't due to be seen and taken as a murderer. She pulled out a pocket watch and cursed herself for lingering, she'd be late if she didn't leave soon. She decided with a momentary glance back at the teary child, that she'd watch what happened. To see the potential this future shinigami could have, and hunt down the horcruxes while she was at it.

    With that Grell hopped out of the ruffled building, to preoccupied with her next case too notice the faint golden shimmer of promise tying her to Helena Potter, or the piece of soul angrily quivering in said child's scar. 

**Author's Note:**

> I put M/F and F/F because Grell is technically female, however she has a male body. There aren't going to be any other pairings except those formed canonically. (Minus Hinny. Obviously. (I despise Hinny, sorry)) Also how the Shinigami 'harvest' the souls is presented a tad bit differently. They review the memories and decide whether the person deserves more time, but while thereon is dead-the soul still lingers. So there's still time for lovely idiot reapers to make unintentionally binding promises.


End file.
